


Closet | skephalo smut

by MotherMoth



Series: Mcyt smut! Oneshots [1]
Category: mcyt
Genre: BoyxBoy, Edited, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, bottom!badboyhalo, closet, im not good at tags, no bete we die like men, top!skeppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherMoth/pseuds/MotherMoth
Summary: Smut - bottom bad, top skeppyContext! - a simple game of hide and seek between some horny teen turns sexually!..... I need god... :)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Series: Mcyt smut! Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920412
Comments: 26
Kudos: 986





	Closet | skephalo smut

Zak felt like his skin was on fire, and the fire only spread with every little movement from Darryl.

Mega, Vincent, Dave, bad and himself had been hanging out at Vincent's house. He had the largest house out of the group, and it was rather close to most things in town so it was technically, in zaks mind, the best place to hang out! Vincent's parents were constantly out anyways, they could do practically anything and get away with it. They had been hanging out for maybe two hours before Zak had had his idea, they should play hide and seek!

Vincent had belittled him and called him a child, mega had give him and odd look. He gave the dumb excuse of 'comon! It'll be fun, and if you beat me 5 times I'll buy you food!' And of course that was enough to convince them, who could turn down food?

It was probably the third round that skeppy got the brilliant idea to hide in the furthest guest rooms closet from the counter. It wasn't the most outlandish of hiding places, it was rather tame compared to some of the places the others had hid in. Hell, mega had managed to squeeze himself into the dryer last round!

He had gone in a bit of a loop to try and confuse Vincent, who was the seeker, so he hadn't known Darryl had the same idea as him. He'd rushed in to the closet after going in a loop around half the house, knocking himself and darryl down. A small click was barley audible As the door shut behind them.

So here zak was, nearly flush up against his best friend on the floor of a cramped closet. "Zak! You muffin, careful! Are you alright" Darryl yelped as they were plunged into near darkness.

While Darryl asked if he was alright all Zaks mind could do was proses the, rather compromising position they had fallen into. Zak was pressed up against Darryl, he was snug in between the older boys legs, his head was next to Darryls shoulder and ear.

Zak snapped back to his senses, sputtering off a few unintelligible words of apology while shaking gross thoughts from his mind. Zak went to get off of Darryl, but his back hit the door and he turned the best he could in the small space to push at the door with his hand. 

His breath hitched

"Ummmm darr, we have a.... small problem" Zak barley muttered out before Darryl shifted below him, probably to try and get a better look at what Zak was doing. The small movement had caused zaks crotch to rub against Darryls inner thigh. Skeppy snuffed a small gasp.

"What's the problem? Are you hurt? Zak Open the door I can't see anything." He wiggled more and Zak, once again snuffles a quiet moan.

"That the problem... the door, I think it's jammed."

"WhAt! Oh my goodness! Oh no-" the dirty blond boy began to panic below Zak, every little movement from Darryl felt like a small hot shock. "Zak what if we suffocate? Or they forget about us! Or-" 

"Darryl, were fine calm down, we'll get out and we have plenty of air. J-just stop moving." Zak nestled his head in the crock of Darryl's neck to try and stop himself from making any more bad noises.

Soon The door wasn't the only problem they were gonna have. The closet was hot.

"Oh my goodness, zak! Are you alright? I'm not hurting you am I?" The panic was clear in his voice, oh how Zak loved his voice. 

" n-no darr, your not hurting me. It's jus-aah" Zak bucked up against his leg, his face was bright crimson. now that one was zaks fault, he had shifted to back up a bit but had just ended up pressing into Darryl thigh more. Darryl let out a small gasp.

"Zak, I-" Darryl started rambling, going right back to wiggling accidentally every once in a while. Zak was now nearly completely hard, Darryls movements caused him to buck agin. It simply spurred Darryl to ramble quicker.

Zak let out a breath he had been holding and latched onto Darryl's hips and pushed down to hold them in place. Darryl yelped, and in the little light that was there Zak could see some of darryls face. it was just as red as his, if not Redder. 

Zak didn't know when he had started to gently ghost kisses over the older boys neck, or when Darryls hands had found there way onto his shoulders, giving him more support. Time had become a distant thought for the two boys.

Zaks Brian had turned to mush, all that matted that that very moment was the wonderful boy in front of him. The very boy that he would willingly fight the word for.

"Darryl?" The boy below him made a small noise, "I-is this, ok? Are you ok?"

Darryl opened and closed his mouth a few times, seming conflicted. Zak started to panic, feeling incredibly shameful he began to pull away the best he could in the small space.

He felt two warm hand pull him back, before he could say anything, a pair of soft lips were gently pushed against his. Zak was startled to say the least, even though he melted into the kiss within seconds.

It continued soft and sweet for a while before Zak began to kiss the brunette harder and needier. Zaks problem from earlier still very painfully present, he began to slowly dry hump against Darryl. he was surprised o find that he to had a problem of his own.

Zak moved down from kissing the boys lips to his nose, cheek, chin, neck. He began to leave little love bites and marks around the base of Darryls neck, smirking when he felt him shiver while muffling his moans in his hand. Darryl had always seemed truly intoxicating to him.

Zak had began palming Darryl through his pants, slowly undoing them.. The two were now messily making out, The heat of the closet simply egging them on more and more.

He slipped his hand into Darryls pants, catching him off guard and making him moan out load. It was like music to zaks ears, he began to quickly stroke Darryl through his boxers, chasing after any sound he could get out of the boy.

Zak pressed his body as close as humanly possible to Darryl while fumbling with his belt. Darryl reached forward to help undo zaks belt and pants, he was just as needy as the boy above him.

The moment zak was free of his pant he pushed himself flush with Darryl, slowly rubbing there, now completely exposed dicks together. 

Zak hand started slow, in a calm rhythm. He would rub his thumb over Darryls slit or buck into him just to provoke muffled moans and whines from him.

Darryl clung to zaks shirt like a lifeline, he had no prior experience with other guys so he was perfectly fine with Zak being in control. Darryl felt like he was swimming in the heat of the room. Darryl felt light, fuzzy? everything blurring around them as they approach there climax’s .

Darryl bucked into zaks hand, so Zak began to move his hand faster. Zaks movements were sloppy and fast, breathless moans escaped Darryls mouth every few seconds. Zak bit at any exposed skin Darryl had, loving every moment of it.

Zak practically lunged forwarders to bury his face in Darryls neck, he bit into his neck to muffle his moans as he hit his climax hard.

They both cam into zaks hand, some spilling onto Darryls chest. Darryl just barley been able to catch his voice in his hand. They were both panting hard afterwards. Zak began littering bads face and neck with soft kisses as they both slowly came down from the high.

"Darryl?" Zak spoke softly between pants.

"Y-yeah?" DarrylS voice was just above a whisper, the words dripped with exhaustion.

"I love you~" 

"I-I love you two, you muffin head."

"Zak! Darryl! We give up! Where are you!"

Shît

**Author's Note:**

> 1230
> 
> Comments and criticism is great!
> 
> :)


End file.
